criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
London Bridge has Fallen Down
London Bridge has Fallen Down is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the third case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and seventeenth overall. It takes place in Western Europe appearing as the third case in the region. Plot Following the news that an explosion had occurred on London Bridge, Connor and the player headed to London to investigate. There, they found the body of Prime Minister Isaac Redknap, who had been killed by the explosion. After searching the crime scene, the pair found a pile of decimated pieces which they were able to piece together to reveal a phone. Takagi informed the pair that the phone belonged to Isaac but was also rigged with a small explosive, confirming Isaac was the intended victim. The pair first suspected MI6 Chief Julie Trench, mysterious man Z and Prince Edwin Winchester before Logan informed the pair that they had been summoned to Buckingham Palace to meet with the Queen. The pair then spoke to Victoria Winchester, Queen of England, about Isaac's murder. Victoria confessed that she had no idea who would want to hurt Isaac and demanded they solve the case quickly. Following the conversation, they pair decided to search Buckingham Palace and suspected royal guard Patrick Chambers. They then received word that Z had snuck onto the team's plane. When confronted, Z confessed that he only snuck onto the plane to inform them that he'd seen someone running away from Buckingham Palace and suggested they look into it. After doing so, they found sufficient evidence to arrest Edwin for the homicide. Edwin denied the accusations, threatening to have them locked away in the palace dungeons for slander. Finally, he cracked after Connor presented the evidence. Edwin revealed that Isaac had slighted him and deserved to die as punishment. Edwin confessed that he was running for Prime Minister alongside Isaac and knew he didn't stand a chance while Isaac was still in the race. The murderous Prince then started planning Isaac's murder, learning how to build bombs from the dark web. At a meeting between Victoria and Isaac, Edwin swiped Isaac's phone and rigged it with explosives, detonating it while he was on the bridge. In court, for his lack of remorse, he was sentenced to life imprisonment by Judge Emerson. Post-trial, Anthony Rosewater and the player went to check on Takagi has she hadn't exited her office for hours. Takagi explained that she'd been searching the internet for any trace of Z and hadn't been able to find it, confessing that she hated dead ends. Anthony then suggested the pair head back up Elizabeth Tower to find further leads on Z. There, they found a pocket watch with "to always protect" engraved on the back. The trio then confronted Z who confessed that years ago he was on a skiing trip with a group of friends when an accident occurred, killing all of them but him. He then recounted how he changed his name and identity in an attempt to move on from the loss, keeping the pocket watch as a reminder of how he would always strive to protect others as he hadn't been able to protect his friends. Meanwhile, Spencer told the player that he wanted to check up on Penelope as she had been acting strangely since Rogue's gun was discovered. The pair headed to London Bridge as Penelope had gone there for some fresh air before finding Penelope's bandana by Buckingham Palace. Penelope then confessed that she had encountered Rogue before in Paris. She explained that when she was a bodyguard, not one of her clients came into harm until she was charged with the protection of French business Pascal Beaulieu who was being accused of money embezzlement. Despite trying her best, Penelope was unable to protect Pascal as Rogue broke into the apartment they were using and shot him. Following the revelation, the trio headed back to the headquarters. At the end of the case, Takagi admitted that she didn't believe Z's story and vowed to uncover the truth before Logan told the team that they were heading to Paris next to investigate Rogue's previous assassinations. Summary Victim *'Isaac Redknap' (killed by an explosion on London Bridge) Murder Weapon *'Rigged Mobile Phone' Killer *'Edwin Winchester' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics. *The suspect drinks tea. *The suspect quotes Ulysses. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears black. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics. *The suspect drinks tea. *The suspect quotes Ulysses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics. *The suspect drinks tea. *The suspect quotes Ulysses. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. *The suspect wears black. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics. *The suspect drinks tea. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. *The suspect wears black. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics. *The suspect drinks tea. *The suspect quotes Ulysses. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows mechanics. *The killer drinks tea. *The killer quotes Ulysses. *The killer has a burn. *The killer wears black. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate London Bridge. (Clues: Victim's Body, Decimated Pieces, Briefcase) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks tea) *Examine Decimated Pieces. (Result: Mobile Phone) *Analyze Mobile Phone. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found; Attribute: The killer knows mechanics) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Personal Planner) *Examine Personal Planner. (Result: Victim's Schedule; New Suspect: Julie Trench) *Ask Julie about her meetings with the victim. (New Crime Scene: Elizabeth Tower) *Investigate Elizabeth Tower. (Clues: Camera, Broken Pieces) *Examine Camera. (Result: Camera Gun; New Suspect: Z) *Confront Z about his camera gun. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Family Crest) *Examine Family Crest. (Result: Prince Edwin Winchester's Crest; New Suspect: Edwin Winchester) *Ask Edwin about the Prime Minister's death. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Victoria about Isaac's death. (Attribute: Victoria drinks tea; New Crime Scene: Buckingham Palace) *Investigate Buckingham Palace. (Clues: Bearskin, Crate of Flags) *Examine Bearskin. (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA. (Result: DNA Identified; New Suspect: Patrick Chambers) *Ask Patrick if he saw anything. (Attribute: Patrick knows mechanics) *Examine Crate of Flags. (Result: Screwdriver) *Analyze Screwdriver. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer quotes Ulysses; New Crime Scene: Big Ben) *Investigate Big Ben. (Clues: Locked Device, Torn Poster) *Examine Locked Device. (Result: Communications Device) *Analyze Communications Device. (06:00:00) *Confront Julie about launching an investigation into Isaac. (Attribute: Julie knows mechanics, drinks tea and quotes Ulysses) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Electoral Poster) *Speak to Edwin about wanting to run for Prime Minister. (Attribute: Edwin knows mechanics, drinks tea and quotes Ulysses) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Z about sneaking onto the plane. (Attribute: Z knows mechanics, drinks tea and quotes Ulysses; New Crime Scene: Guard's Post) *Investigate Guard's Post. (Clues: Faded Spreadsheet, Trash Can) *Examine Faded Spreadsheet. (Result: Proposed Plans) *Speak to Victoria about her and the victim's clashing ideologies. (Attribute: Victoria knows mechanics) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Diary) *Confront Patrick about leaving his post. (Attribute: Patrick drinks tea and quotes Ulysses) *Investigate Decimated Car. (Clues: Destroyed Remote, Wreckage) *Examine Destroyed Remote. (Result: Detonator) *Analyze Detonator. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a burn mark) *Examine Wreckage. (Result: Charger Lead) *Analyze Charger Lead. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears black) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Gone Rogue (3/5). (1 star) Gone Rogue (3/5) *Ask Takagi what she wants to do. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Elizabeth Tower. (Clue: Clock Mechanisms) *Examine Clock Mechanisms. (Result: Pocket Watch Engraving) *Examine Engraving. (Result: Engraving Uncovered) *Ask Z about the engraving. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate London Bridge. (Clue: Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Postcard) *Examine Postcard. (Result: Location) *Investigate Buckingham Palace. (Clue: Ripped Bandana) *Examine Ripped Bandana. (Result: Penelope's Bandana; New Quasi-Suspect: Penelope Spiros *Ask Penelope the truth. (Reward: Skull Bandana) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Western Europe (Josh) Category:Cases in Explore the World